


Unwanted Mental Images

by BringontheWonder1997



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringontheWonder1997/pseuds/BringontheWonder1997
Summary: Leonard wonders why he asked. He really doesn't want to know what his mother did to Sheldon that was so inappropriate. So why?





	Unwanted Mental Images

Leonard wondered why he bothered. He really did. He already lived with Sheldon - why did he put himself through more misery? Was he that much a sucker for punishment? Even knowing that he couldn't possibly have known what he occurred, he'd been warned against asking and he'd still interrogated Sheldon until he'd confessed.

The fact that it was Sheldon he'd found out from was worse. At least Penny wouldn't have started on explaining why they were such suitable mates. That was Leonard's mother he was talking about. He didn't want to hear it.

Maybe he wasn't as bright as he hoped, against the protestations of Sheldon and his mother.

Sheldon and his mother.

He shuddered, his mind drawn back to his current predicament.

Why had he asked what his mother had down when she had behaved 'inappropriately'?

He supposed it was because he'd never know her to act inappropriately before, never known her as anything less than clinical and blunt.

Her doing something inappropriate would be intriguing for anyone.

Only now he wished he hadn't asked. He really wished he'd left it alone, like Penny had insisted. Penny was smart, why hadn't he listened to her?

Sheldon was even smarter, why hadn't Leonard listened to him? (To be fair, no one listened to all of what Sheldon said.)

Because now he couldn't get the mental image of his mother kissing Sheldon Cooper out of his head, and he really, really wanted to.


End file.
